


A stolen Moment

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: New Year's Eve means only one thing, a midnight kiss. Lucifer is ready to be the first to experience this tradition.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Reader, Beelzebub/The Helltaker (Helltaker), Lucifer/The Helltaker, Lucifer/reader
Kudos: 25





	A stolen Moment

The living room is full of good cheer, as all of your girls are assembled, and drinking merrily. Justice and Judgement sip on a couple of beers, Justice much more enthusiastic about the beverage. Malina sips from her signature bottle of vodka, and even passes it Zdrada for the occasional swig. All three of Cerberus' forms are lying face down on the floor, long since KO'd by their constant mixing of various drinks.

Sitting by herself is Pandemonica, nursing a steaming hot cup of coffee. You're certain it's Irish style, but you're not about to tempt her wrath by testing it. The pair of Azazel and Modeus are together, Azazel resting her head in Modeus' lap. Modeus is more than content to simply run her fingers through the angel's hair, the pair drunk on nothing alcoholic. 

That leaves only Lucifer, who sits on the same sofa as you. As usual, she nurses a glass of red-wine, taking only the occasional sip. No one pays any real attention to the noise on the television, its sole purpose being to help your countdown at midnight. “This is quite the odd ritual, but having everyone assembled without a brawl ensuing is quite nice.” Lucifer idly comments, swirling the remaining wine in her cup. 

“I guess the passing of a year must seem silly to immortal beings.” You comment with a dry chuckle. “Oh, don't pout dear. It was simply an idle observation.” She notes, a playful smile across her lips. The peaceful silence resting between you is soon broken by a presenter on the television beginning to countdown. “Ten... Nine...” He begins, the crowd behind him joining his count. “Eight... Seven... Six...” They continue. Lucifer puts her wine safely down on the nearby table. Shooting you a quick look, it's apparent what she wants. 

“Five... Four...” The chanting continues. Lucifer closes her eyes as she purses her lips. “Thee... Two...” You close your own eyes, and begin to lean your face forward. “One. Happy New Year!” The crowd chants, a chorus from your household joining in with the cheer. 

You would have been among them, if your mouth was not currently occupied. Your lips make contact with smooth skin, and while you were expecting Lucifer's lips to meet your own, giving her a nice kiss on the cheek is still enjoyable. Still, there's not much point in maintaining the action, and you quickly pull away. Opening your eyes, you're taken aback by what you see. 

From nowhere, Beelzebub sits with a smug grin across her face. “Aren't I a lucky one.” She states, and you have no doubt Lucifer also gifted her with a kiss on the other cheek. “Beel...” Lucifer says slowly, venom dripping from every letter. Beelzebub simply tilts her head to the side, looking at Lucifer. You cannot see it, but you have no doubt she's pulling a taunting face. 

“Happy New Year, visit soon!” She quickly calls, not even turning to look back at you as she warps from existence. Huh, you didn't even see her portal this time. Lucifer clears her throat, snapping you from the thought. “You'd best not.” She warns you, her composure beginning to return. “Now, where were we?” She asks, her tail curling into a vague heart shape as she speaks. 

Right, a kiss to celebrate the new year. Making up for lost time, you answer her with actions. You quickly dart forward, placing a swift, soft kiss on her unready lips. As soon as you plant your kiss, you pull away, taking joy in her suddenly crimson cheeks. “Happy New Year dear.” You almost whisper. 

“H-hap.” She begins, before shaking her head. Before you can even ask, she flings her body at you, pinning you in place. Her lips assault your own, pushing into you passionately. You shiver in delight as you feel her hand trail down your body, its destination more than obvious. 

As she grabs you by the groin, she finally pulls away from your lips. “Happy New Year.” She whispers, giving you a quick squeeze, caring not the other girls are here. You relish in the attention she lavishes on you, and you can't wait for the rest of your year to be as pleasurable...


End file.
